Another Happy Ending
by 7thcircleofhell
Summary: Sephiroth comes back from the lifestream just long enough to claim what is his; Cloud! It's a short fic please give it a shot!
1. Chapter 1

No I don't own FFVII or any of it's characters. You think if I did I'd be writing this smut! Okay so I would. But it still stands the only thing I own is the plot!

Chapter 1

As Sephiroth out maneuvers Cloud and throws him back, without hesitation, he pins him to the crumbling structure with his masamune. Watching eagerly as Cloud winces at the sharp pain, but something odd stirs in his chest as he sees Cloud struggle.

Ignoring the feeling, "What do you treasure most? I want the joy of taking it from you."

As Cloud goes to remove the blade from his shoulder Sephiroth twists the blade over and jerks up severing Clouds collar bone in half. He cries out in pain hunching over the blade. He manages to work it free and defend himself with a left handed attack. With Sephiroth pushed back he gets shakily to his feet. "How sad. You don't understand at all." Just as he realizes Sephiroth is behind him it's too late to put up a defense and is knocked out cold by a sharp hit to the back of his neck.

Moving over to Clouds now unconscious body, Sephiroth thrusts masamune into the ground before kneeling down to inspect the young man. Again this odd stirring in his chest assails him. Why had he not just killed his young enemy as he intended to? Sitting next to the young man he realizes he is _sorry_ for injuring him so. That is odd. The battle thus far had been euphoric, but the moment he had inflicted real damage he no longer wished to fight. And this insistent niggling at the back of his mind, as if he should be remembering something important. Unable to grasp these memories he focuses his attention back to the bleeding body before him, he acts on instinct alone. Scooping the limp body up into his grasp he tugs Cloud into his lap so that his up raised knee supports the blonds back and his rear is sitting on his lowered thigh. With the blond cradled in his embrace he leans over the slowly rising chest, wrapping a supporting arm under his shoulder blades, and slowly laps at the still bleeding wound as his hair falls over his face and Clouds battered body.

Before Sephiroth knows what he wants to do with Cloud his annoying friends show up in their air craft, no doubt searching for Cloud. Sheathing the masamune Sephiroth scoops Cloud up, unfurls his wing and takes flight. The infernal ship takes after him. He dives into the ruins surrounding them loosing the air craft in the tight corners and narrow openings. He can hear them trying to blast their way around the last building he passed through, to no avail as he makes his get away.

But just where is he going, and what is he going to do with cloud once he awakens? Again that feeling that he is forgetting something important, but he feels closer to discovering these memories the more time passes. Perhaps if he could just get somewhere safe he could meditate on it. Realizing he only knew of one safe place he changes his course and heads out of the city.

Landing out side of the waterfall he strolls behind the water and enters the cavern behind it. He can't remember why this place feels safe, but as he enters he sees his true mothers' remains in the crystal, and all the memories he had been trying to remember come flooding back.


	2. Chapter 2

No I don't own FFVII or any of it's characters. You think if I did I'd be writing this smut! Okay so I would. But it still stands the only thing I own is the plot!

Chapter 2

Cloud is slow to awaken. He is groggy and in pain and doesn't want to move. His senses slowly come back to him. The first thing to sink into his aching skull is the fact that he is warm, the second; that he is being held. Slowly he opens is eyes, but his vision is blurry. Slowly closing and opening his eyes and finally blinking rapidly trying to get is vision to focus he finally attains his sight. Seeing silver strands of hair his vision jerks up to the face above him. His hearts gives a lurch and he instinctively tries to move out of his grasp and pull a weapon. But to no avail. He can't even move from the silver devils grasp as a hand at his shoulder and another over his hips keep him restrained. The violent jerk he gave in trying to move finally catches up to him and he hisses in pain, recoiling.

Having gained Sephiroths attention green eyes lock with his, "I'm sorry." Cloud stills, breath and all are frozen. Of all the things to come out of Sephiroths mouth that was the last thing Cloud ever imagined to hear. Slowly the hand that had pinned his hips just moments ago releases its grasp and slowly a leather clad hand gently comes up and warm knuckles caress across is cheek bone, down to his jaw and slowly traced down to his chin. "Breath Cloud," and he obeys, still lost in a daze. What bizarre twilight zone has he just slipped into? With out his permission his heart takes on a racing pace. This could not be happening. He must have died in the fight and be in the lifestream having the best fantasy ever. He couldn't look away; mesmerized like a moth to a flame he was caught.

"I did not mean to harm you so. However, I think being in a corporeal body after so long in the lifestream disoriented me, and I reverted back to the last purpose I had as a living person. This however, is not what I have come back to do. I can see that you are already confused. Let me explain.

When I entered the lifestream after you had defeated me two years ago I was still so full of hate, confusion, and . . . hurt. Being out of Jenovas control only made this tangle of emotions more prominent. I was in agony. My real mother, Lucrecia found me and started helping me understand the truth. Aeris and your mother helped me along as well as Zack."

Cloud drew a breath meaning to ask about his Mother and Zack, but was cut off with a stern look and a shake of Sephiroths head. "With time and the clarity of not being controlled, I have come to see the truth of things. Hojo used and manipulated me like every other test subject, into the perfect puppet for Jenova to use. I, I attacked Zack and nearly killed you. I ruined your life with the destruction of Nibelheim and Hojos subsequent capture and torture of you both." Sephiroth sighs and shakes his head. "Do you want to know the part of all that, that stuck with me the most? Even though I was under Jenovas control, I remember what you said to me in the reactor. 'I had so much respect for you. I wanted to be you.' I think by then I had given up too much control to Jenova or I think I would have stopped."

At Sephiroths continued silence Cloud takes his chance to speak, "I never gave up the belief that you could be saved, until I killed you. Even with my mixed up memories and delusions I always thought you would snap out of it. I never forgot about those nights when Zack and I would get drunk and you would laugh at us. Or the time Zack replaced your shampoo with hair die. Hahahaha, which was his best prank ever! I knew you were still human under all the emotion less, mad, driven façade that came over you. But I admit; I gave up after that last battle; but if you didn't come back to finish out Jenovas plan why are you here?"

"I have come to take you with me back to the lifestream."

Cloud, stunned and surprised yet again, "What?"

"Cloud, I know now how you feel for me. And I have felt the same since you started hanging around Zack and I so much. Always so full of life and wonder even though at the same time you some how managed to be quiet and reserved. I still don't know how you managed all of that and were so damn cute about it too. The hard work and dedication you put into passing the SOLDIER exam even though you were the runt of the litter, so to speak. I know you can't be happy here, and I can't stay. I can only have control for so long before I'm thrust out of this body. But we can be together forever in the lifestream, or if that's not enough for you we can be reborn and I will find you; and things will be different. Better then they ever could have been in this life time."

Sephiroth takes advantage of Clouds wide eyed, slack jawed, moment and leans down to gently take those sweet lips into a gentle kiss. Cloud slowly regains his wits only to loose them again in the gentle kiss. Slowly the kiss becomes more and more demanding until Cloud is short of breath and breathing heavily, but this aggravates his wound and he winces into the kiss and Sephiroth pulls away, flushed and short of breath as well. "Forgive me, I forgot about your wound."

"Nothing to forgive," Cloud winces again as his shoulder starts throbbing with pain.

"I'm sorry this is sudden, but I need an answer now Cloud. I'm running short on time. I must return soon, with or without you."

"Now that I have you, I'm not letting go. Hang on a second." Cloud pulls out his phone and calls Tifa. ". . . Hey Tifa it's me. I'm sorry to do this over the answering machine but I have no choice. I don't know how to say this with out worrying you, but here I go anyways. I'm going to return to the lifestream with Sephiroth. No I don't think this is a ploy to get me out of the way so he can destroy the planet. I, I love him Tifa. I always have. I'm sorry I have to leave you all, but you don't need me now anyways. Good luck, and stay safe. Tell everyone bye for me." With out knowing how else to end the message he hangs up and looks to Sephiroth. "How do we do this?"

"I can just release my soul and return, but I'm afraid you actually have to die Cloud."

"I understand."

"I would be honored if you would let me do it. I'll be with you until you pass and then I'll follow you." Cloud just nods his assent. "Very well." With one last kiss, Sephiroth unsheathes masamune and without hesitation strikes Cloud through the heart. Clouds eyes go wide and he expels blood, but his eyes never left Sephiroths. As his heard gives a final shutter and stops his eyes slowly close as Sephiroth holds him tighter until his body starts to deteriorate into the lifestream. Closing his eyes to concentrate, he hears Clouds phone ring but ignores it and releases his soul from Kadajs body and follows after Cloud.


	3. Chapter 3

No I don't own FFVII or any of it's characters. You think if I did I'd be writing this smut! Okay so I would. But it still stands the only thing I own is the plot!

Chapter 3

"Damn! I can't believe he got away! That damn bastard!" Tifa slams her fist into the bars back door knocking it from its hinges. "Shit. Just great." She moves into the bar and grabs a bottle of good whiskey and takes a seat at the bar. Usually she never indulges in alcohol, but if there ever was a time for it, now was that time. Sephiroth was who knows where, doing who knows what with Cloud, and all they could gather was that they had left the city. There was nothing any of them could do until they got word of where the bastard had escaped to.

Suddenly there were arms around her waist and black hair tickling her cheek. She gives a startled jerk before relaxing back into the strong embrace. "Damn it Vince, would you stop doing that to me! I swear, doesn't matter how long we'll be together I'll never get used to you sneaking up on me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sneak."

"Any luck tracking them down?"

"No."

"It's okay, something will turn up." She takes another shot from the bottle and sets it on the counter. Suddenly remembering she left her phone here when she had rushed out; she squirms out of Vincent's arms and races up to her room and snatches it up. Seeing that she has a message from Cloud she checks it. She stands stunned, rooted to the spot until the message ends and returns to the main menu. The phone slips from her hand and doesn't even notice Vincent catching it as then her knees give out and he catches her ass well and lays her on her bed before checking the message for himself.

Vincent mumbles to him self, "Well that was unexpected."

All of a sudden Tifa sits up and snatches her phone back and calls Clouds phone. She waits with baited breath, but it just rings and rings before going to voice mail. "I can't believe it. I can't believe it. It just can't be real."

Vincent sits down next to her and pulls her into his embrace until she curls up to him, gripping his shirt with everything she's got, lost in her dazed shock. "It will be okay Tifa. Think about it this way; he really wasn't happy here. We could all see it. If this really isn't some trick, which I don't believe Cloud would be that foolish, then Cloud is much happier now in the lifestream. I really wish he could have made a call to the others though. I don't want to have to be the one to tell Barret, Cid, and Yuffie."

That got a weak chuckle out of Tifa as all the news was finally settling in and the shock wearing off. "Yuffie's going to have a spaz attack, Barret and Cid will explode into profanities and demand we find him or his body." She sniffles as she tries to stave off the on coming tears.

"I don't think there will be a body to find. If he is indeed going straight to the lifestream with Sephiroth and no doubt Aeris as escorts his body probably dissolved into the lifestream."

"You know that actually makes me feel better. If he really is in the lifestream now, he has his friend Zack and Aeris and his Mother with him now. So he wont be lonely any more . . . and Sephiroth too I guess. Though I don't see what's so good about the slimy bastard!"

"You have to remember though that Cloud knew him from his cadet days, and the Sephiroth that we all knew was not the real Sephiroth, but the puppet Jenova had control of."

"I guess so. I'm still sad he's gone though and I don't know what to say to Denzel and Merlen. They're going to be so heart broken."

"They are children, they will bounce back and be fine sooner then we will. Come let's go have a drink."

They moved back down to the bar where Tifa proceeded to get plastered and Vincent watched over her, until she passed out for the night.

END

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
